Finally My Happy Ending
by SwEeTxChErRy
Summary: One Shot. Sakura falls in love with Syaoran but does Syaoran have the same feeling for Sakura? and why is Yuki XNot the boyX involved in this love triangle? RxR SxS


1Tears began to fall from my face onto my pillow as I lay in my empty bed…my eyes red and puffy from my tears… "How could he do this to me…" I thought.

**_Flashback_**

"I…I Love you Syaoran" The sweet little emerald eyed girl said in hesitation….She was looking at her feet but she suddenly felt a grasp on her chin pulling her head up to face a amber eyed honey brown hair boy. His face was filled with shock…as his eyes were filled with love and joy. The boy suddenly moved in closer to the girl so that their lips collided… Then they broke away from each other…

"I love you too Ying-fa" the boy said without any hesitation…the girl's eyes at the moment were filled with tears of joy, she then hugged the boy named Syaoran…

_**2nd Person P.O.V**_

From that day on they always called each other and talked on the phone for hours…they did anything to talk to each other…and every time they saw each other they would walk to the Rose garden hand in hand and share a kiss…As the time went on they grew even closer and their relationship was growing very quickly. They shared tears, love, smiles, sad times, happy times, and rough time's celebrations. They shared everything with each other they always loved each other company…but on one unfortunate day…

_**Ying-fa's P.O.V**_

"We need to talk Ying-fa" Syaoran said as his voice was shaky with every word he said.

"Sure" Ying-fa said knowing exactly what was coming her way…

"I don't think I can go on with our relationship...well I have been thinking a lot and... I realized that I still have feelings for someone else I think that it wouldn't be fair if we do go further... I did try but I just can't... three years is too long to let go and I don't I can let it, well at least for now... I'm sorry…" (He knew this girl for a long time and they used to go out but she dumped him.) Syaoran said as his voice was completely broken…Sakura held back the tears that were about to form in her eyes and prevented the tears from falling onto her beautiful light skin face…She then looked up at him and smiled at him Syaoran look at intensely, clearly knowing her very well and knew she was hurting inside…he hugged her one last time…

She then said "Its Yuki isn't it? the girl you love…" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful…

"Yes… it is…" Syaoron said in pain knowing that he'd hurt Ying-fa

"I see… I actually been knew…about you still liking Yuki…but I just didn't want to let you go, but I want to wish you good luck…" Ying-fa said successfully sounding happy, and cheery…

"Thank you….and same to you" he said looking at her exceedingly.

_**2nd person P.O.V**_

After that Ying-fa always continued to talk to him, she didn't want to lose contact with him just because they just got out of a serious relationship. Everyday she would ask how was he doing…and everyday she was hurting more and more…She always intended on helping him in every way she can…she always told him when he could talk to Yuki (The girl he liked for so long)…or advice when he needed it…but Ying-fa didn't care about herself she wanted the person she loved to forever be happy…little did she know it she was tearing herself apart… As the days went by…she felt insecure, and more pain each and every day…knowing that the person you love doesn't love you, already bring tears to your eyes…but not only was Ying-fa excepting that fact she was helping the one she love be with another person… she had no choice but to give up…but she couldn't get rid of the feelings she have for Syaoran she just couldn't let go…

_**Ying-fa's P.O.V**_

"Ying-fa, why are you openly taking all of this pain, don't hurt yourself more than you already have…" a hazel eyed girl said aggravated.

"Tomoyo-chan, thank you for worrying and caring for me…but I know what I'm doing and although it hurts me, I'll do anything to see a smile on his face…even if it means I have to suffer…I love him…a lot but I know I can't have him…and if he can't find his happiness with me, then I will help him find his happiness elsewhere even if its with someone else, if he is unhappy it will be like a million knives going through my body slowly…and if he's happy I'm happy…even if I can't have him…I love him too much to care for even myself…" Sakura said without any hesitation at all…

"Ying-fa…" Tomoyo said to Ying-fa…

"Don't worry…as long as he's happy…I'll be satisfied and I won't ask for anything else" Ying-fa said.

"Even if he's happy…aren't you forgetting all about your happiness! I don't like to see you hurting or suffering inside and putting on a fake smile so that you can assure everyone that nothing's wrong!" Tomoyo screamed at Ying-fa.

"I don't care about my happiness…I'd give over my happiness as long as he's happy…" Sakura slowly said. Tomoyo then look at Ying-fa sadly.

"Ying-fa you really do love him a lot…I don't think I'll ever be able to handle anything like this…" Tomoyo thought to herself…

_**2nd person P.O.V**_

The Days went by and Ying-fa was still helping Syaoran…but that all changed when Ying-fa talked to Yuki and asked her if she had a special person in mind…and unfortunately she did and it wasn't Syaoran…it was Ryu…Surprisingly they just broke up but she still loves him very much. Believe it or not Yuki was in the same position as Ying-fa they both wanted the person they love to be happy (Yuki really not a bad person) now it was getting harder for Sakura to help Syaoran because Yuki and Ying-fa had become very close friends and told each other everything. She knew that it was no use for Syaoran to try and win Yuki's heart she loved one person and one person only…and Ying-fa knew she couldn't change that…

_**Ying-fa's P.O.V**_

"What should I do…" Sakura whispered to herself…"I don't know how to help Syaoran-kun, I know that Yuki-san loves Ryu-kun…they recently broke up but she still loves him…she told me she only sees Syaoran-kun as a friends and nothing more…how am I suppose to help Syaoran-kun?…

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

"Eriol, what should I do?" said a very aggravated Syaoran

"I don't know Syao, I mean you love Yuki but what about Ying-fa? What happened to her?" said the boy named Eriol.

"I realized that I didn't love her…it was only… lust…" said Syaoran with his head bent down low. "I realized that I only loved Yuki…and only liked Ying-fa a little bit" said Syaoran hesitating with every word.

"Lust, that's all you felt for her? She did so much for you and was always there for you and you like a girl that dumped you for Ryu your best friend!" Eriol shouted.

"I can't control my feelings Eriol its natural…I do feel guilty what I did to Ying-fa!" Syaoran shouted back.

"Maybe you can't control your feelings but you can **ALWAYS** forget…so how about you **FORGET** Yuki and move on with your fucking life!" Eriol replied peeved at what Syaoran said to him. After that Syaoran had nothing else to say…"I don't know man, but if you love the girl tell her…" Eriol said with hesitation.

"Thanks Eriol, but I can't she loves Ryu remember?" Syaoran said sadly

"Are you that afraid of rejection?" Eriol stated in a blunt voice. Nothing could be heard after that…

_**Ying-fa's P.O.V**_

"What am I suppose to do now?" Sakura whispered to herself…"I want to help the both of them I don't care about myself…I just want both Yuki-san and Syaoran-kun to be happy…why can't this all be so simple to solve but instead its so fucking complicated…

The next day at school

"Ne, Syaoran-kun I think that if you love Yuki-san a lot you should tell her how you feel…I mean there's no use hiding forever" Sakura said forcing every word out slowly.

"Ying-fa I can't I know exactly who she loves and it's not me…what am I suppose to say?" Syaoron said sadly.

"Even if she loves someone else she might give you a chance, you'd never know…"Ying-fa replied.

"I don't exactly have to be with her now…I just hope that one day she'd give me another chance, it could even be ten years from now but I'd still wait for her." Syaoran said with no hesitation. These words out of Syaoran's mouth made Sakura sad and her face was almost instantly filled with tears but she looked away from Syaoran making sure he didn't see her if she did cry…she did her best at holding all the tears in, and succeeded.

"Do…you actually think you can wait that long for her…I think you should tell her as soon as possible so that she can understand your feelings and might give you chance." Ying-fa said doing her best to sound happy in giving him advice.

"I…I think you're right…I should tell her" Syaoran said slowly trying understanding what he just said. "Thank you Ying-fa you're always there for me" Syaoran said smiling at her thankfully.

"Ying-fa couldn't look at him…she knew he didn't have a chance but she wanted him to figure out for himself…"You are quite welcome" Ying-fa said happily with a smile stretched across her face. Syaoran looked at her carefully looking at all her features. She was beautiful, and he just couldn't understand why he didn't love her so much she was nice, childish (which he liked), cute, funny, and beautiful…but why didn't he love her like he loved Yuki?

"Syaoran-kun, nani? Is something on my face?" Ying-fa said rubbing her face gently to feel for anything on her face.

"Huh? Oh nothing's on your face Ying-fa, just admiring your beauty" he said hesitantly. This made Ying-fa blush slightly but went away quickly.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun how about you tell Yuki that you love her today?" Sakura suggested.

"Today, Why today?" he asked questionably.

"Well I just think the sooner the better right?" Ying-fa said and laughed slightly afterwards.

"Well…I guess I can…" Syaoron said slowly.

"Ok I'll tell her to meet you in the front of Penguin Park today after school at 5:00 pm sharp." Ying-fa replied.

"Okay" was all that Syaoron could say.

Penguin Park

"Where is Ying-fa I thought she said someone wanted to meet me here today." She said looking down on her watch.

"Sorry, I'm late" Syaoran said breathing heavily. "I had to stop by the store to buy my mom some groceries. Yuki turned around and looked at Syaoran.

"Oh, Hi Syaoran, why did you want to meet me out here?" She asked questionably.

"Yeah…about that…well…Yuki…I have to tell you something important…well…ever since the day we broke up I could never stop thinking about you…" he said hesitantly. Yuki looked shocked but sad.

"I'm sorry Syaoran I don't love you and I could only see you as a friend and nothing more than that…I want us to be nothing more than friends before my feelings were mixed and I thought I liked you and Ryu but… Turns out I was mistakenly confusing the friendship feelings I had for you as more than a friend but now I know that Ryu is the only one I love…I never meant to hurt you…I never intended for all of this to happen…I really am sorry." Yuki said forcing every word to come out nice and clear to Syaoran's ears.

"I see…well it was worth a try…" Syaoran said almost in tears.

"Syaoran…you know exactly who loves you more than life itself…forget about me you have a true love in front of your eyes. Ying-fa is a great girl…she's nice, kind and sweet …and she loves you very much she did everything she could to help you in every way she could…" Yuki said to Syaoran trying to knock sense into him.

"Ying-fa, me and her is over…I don't love her and she is nice, kind, and sweet, but she's not you…and I only love you Yuki…no one else but you..." Syaoran said openly admitting his feelings.

"Syaoran, I'll tell you the truth. You have no chance with me…so don't be so persistent and stubborn." Yuki said now getting aggravated that he wasn't taking her words into consideration.

"I don't want Ying-fa…I hate her! I only love you" he then grabbed Yuki into a tight hug and didn't want to let her go.

"STOP Syaoran, you're hurting me! STOP!" She yelled at him. Ying-fa looked in horror. She called his house and he wasn't home so she thought he'd taken too long so she went to the park to look for him but she overheard him saying "I don't want Ying-fa…I hate her! I only love you!" she was broken at the moment…she looked at him eyes filled with tears she couldn't hold it back this time. They started falling from her eyes onto her beautiful light skin.

"Ying-fa Chan!" Yuki looked in horror. "What are you doing here" she said breaking out of Syaoran's hug on her. Syaoran's eyes drifted behind him and saw a pair of deep emerald eyes filled with anger...but most of all sadness...He stared at her shocked…

"Ying-fa…" He said softly approaching her in her weak state. When he held out to her and was about to touch her she flinched in pain. Syaoran shocked stepped back and said "I didn't mean what I said Ying-fa"

"O…Of course you did, you were angry at the time…and when someone is angry they tend to yell out what they are feeling at the time being." She said acknowledging him.

"But…" he said with nothing else to say." Ying-fa then stumbled up on her feet and look at him eyes filled with tears…

"I love you Syaoran, I still do…everything I did was for you…I helped you in every way I could, I held in all my tears just so that I wouldn't have to make you feel guilty or sad or worry about me…but right now I feel like the most stupidest person on earth for loving you…someone who never loved me…and only used me as if I were a rebound after you broke up with Yuki, someone who hated me in every way he can...and only used me…I just can't hold my tears back this time…its too much for me to handle and it feels as if I'm dying slowly and disappearing from this world…it hurts..." Ying-fa said in a crying and weak state. Syaoran looked at Ying-fa with guilt and sadness in his eyes. He wanted to cry for Ying-fa instead of for himself. Yuki found herself crying to every word Ying-fa said because she clearly knew the feeling Ying-fa was going through. Then the air filled with uneasiness. Ying-fa found herself running away from them and heading anywhere else but there. Syaoran wanted to run after her but knew that he'd only make things worse. Then he said a simple apology to Yuki and headed home….As soon as he got home he picked up his home phone and called Ying-fa's house. He asked if she was there and her father said that she had been out and didn't come home yet. He felt uneasy. He didn't know what would happen to Ying-fa especially when she was in such a weak state. It was 1:00AM and he called her home and yet she still wasn't home.

Ying-fa was sitting on a swing in a park near a big lake. She had been sitting there and crying for hours and it was 2:00AM she decided to go home. When she went home her father and brother were already asleep and left food for her on the table she didn't feel like eating so she left it in the fridge for her brother to eat she went up to her room and changed out of her clothes into sleeping clothes. Tears began to fall from my face onto my pillow as I lay in my empty bed….my eyes red and puffy from my tears….. "How could he do this to me….."Ying-fa thought to herself, and before she knew it she feel asleep.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_** (Very long flashback but oh well )

Syaoran was aggravated not knowing where Ying-fa was. But before he knew it he too fell asleep.

**The next morning**

She woke up very early considering the fact she slept late at night she ate a little just to make sure her brother and father didn't get worried. And she acted cherry as usual she left early for school. Around her eyes were purple because of all the tears she cried. She put make-up on to hide the swollenness and it helped no one noticed the swell. She went to school and was the first to arrive; she did the morning chores and finished up the homework she didn't get to finish the day before. Then when she put her text book into her book bag the door slammed open and showed Syaoran's honey brown eyes and chestnut hair. He went up to Ying-fa's desk and called to her "Ying-fa where were you yesterday I called several times but you weren't home" he said worriedly.

"Oh, hi there Syaoran-kun, I was just wandering around, sorry if I worried you" Ying-fa said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, ok…..don't wander around so late at night its not good." He said reassuringly.

"Okay sorry I worried you Syaoran-kun" she said cheerily.

"She's hurting inside" he said to himself.

After School

"Ying-fa, wait up!" Syaoran shouted to Ying-fa.

"Hurry up slowpoke" she teased.

"Hey are you sure you're okay" Syaoran asked questionably.

"Of course Syaoran-kun why wouldn't I be, I'm a strong girl, doesn't take that much to pull me down" she said reassuringly.

"Hey there's Yuki-san." She said pointing to the pink haired girl with blue eyes.

"Yuki-san, wait up for us!" Ying-fa shouted.

"Hi Ying-fa, Syaoran." She greeted.

"Hey" was all Syaoran could say. After that the girl started blabbering about school work. Then Syaoran interrupted and said "Why do you only like me as a friend Yuki why not more than a friend?" he ask bluntly.

"Syaoran…I don't know what to say to you…I don't love you it not because of you it's because I already love someone and sorry to say but its not you, and you know exactly who I like…" Yuki said getting irritated. He then got sad and ran. Ying-fa immediately ran after him and tried to stop him. He then ran across a big street when a car was coming and speeding his way…Ying-fa was now terrified…her legs wouldn't move.

"MOVE, Move, Move, Move!" She screamed in her head. She then ran towards his direction Syaoran no clearly knowing he was about to get hit by the car couldn't move Ying-fa suddenly pushed him out of the way and took his place, getting hit by the car she rolled across the floor and hit her head onto the ground. Syaoran not aware of what just happened looked terrified. He looked behind him only to see a bloody emerald eyes girl looking gently at him. He ran towards her and picked her up slowly and carefully…"YING-FA you idiot why did you do that!" He screamed at her...

"Hey you always did crazy things for me…and I didn't want you to get hurt…Syaoran…I love you" she said her last words and she fell unconscious.

Everyone gathered round and the car that hit her ran off. Yuki ran towards the crowd and looked in horror at the sight of so much blood around the little emerald beauty and the handsome honey-brown eyes boy. Ambulance can immediately taking the emerald eyed girl into the bed and letting the honey brown eyed boy come along. It took 4 hours to get done with Ying-fa's results. The doctor came out and talked to Syaoran.

"She has 5 broken bones and very heavy cuts and bruises but nothing mental, well for now at least we still haven't been able to get her in CT. scan but we will soon." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Syaoran said relieved, but yet scared. "May I go see her now?" Syaoron asked.

"You may, but first I have to contact any relatives and I will have to know any relation between you two." The doctor said.

"I'm her boyfriend, and her parent's are not able to be reached since yesterday her father is in The USA starting a company and as for mother her mother passed away a long time ago. She has one brother but he is studying abroad." He replied intently.

"Very well you may see her." The doctor replied back.

In the hospital room

He saw the little brown haired girl lay there silently taking breaths; he sat beside her bed and stroked her hair. Her eyes suddenly swung open gently. She looked at him and asked where she was. His only response was the hospital.

"Syaoran, are you ok?" Ying-fa asked gently. Ten she saw something she'd never seen before. Syaoran was crying his amber orbs were filled with sadness and tears. He then kissed her on her head and said "I'm fine" he said slightly.

"Then why are you crying Syaoran?" she asked concerned.

"I'm crying because...I didn't want you to get hurt, I should be sorry Ying-fa this is my entire fault." He said sobbing over his words.

"It's not your fault…it was my decision to jump in front of the car to prevent you from getting hit by it, it is not your fault." She said silently.

"Yeah…but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be running after me in the first place" he said arguing back.

"Syaoran you were in a weak state I wouldn't blame anyone if they started running away after finding out the person you love doesn't love you" She said weakly. He then had nothing to say and just gave her a soft hug making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Thank you Ying-fa you're always there for me but all I could do is cause you pain" he said in agony.

"That's what friends are for right?" she said tiredly.

"But I haven't done one good thing for you ever; all I did was cause pain for you." He said sadly.

"No, you made me happy, when I see you smile it makes me happy, and when we used to share kisses together, and when you gave me the card that said I'll love you today tomorrow and forever it made me happy I was happy when you said although time can change so many thing I know one thing is true time will never ever change the feelings I have for you, I was happy with everything you gave to me, you hugs, your warmth, your feelings...Thank you Syaoran." She said not hesitating. Syaoran felt warm inside…although he never noticed it Ying-fa always had a smile on her face around him. He was happy that even if he couldn't make her truly happy…she was just happy being beside him. He held he hand gently and kissed her head softly…Ying-fa felt happy…knowing she was beside the one she loved...it made her happy.

The next morning

It was 7 in the morning…Ying-fa woke up but did not open her eyes yet instead she shifted to the warmth on her bed. Then when she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran's cute sleeping face. She blushed violently, the position they were in made her blush even more. His legs were on her legs, he was holding her hand, she lay on his other arm; their faces were one inch apart from each other. She tried to get out of his grasp but her body didn't move it was too painful to move. He then slowly woke fluttered his eyes open and saw a pair of emerald orbs staring at him…he then caught himself daydreaming into the beautiful eyes but quickly snapped out of it. He then realized the intimate position they were in. "Syaoran-kun do you mind letting go of my hand and getting your legs off of me?" she asked shyly.

"Why, am I hurting you?" he asked questionably.

"No…" she simply replied.

"Then do you want to sleep more?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yes." she said right away hearing the sentence dealing with sleep.

"Ok then its no problem" he simply said.

"Huh?" she responded.

"I don't have to let go of your hand and get my legs off you if you are still going to go to sleep" he said with a big grin on his face. Ying-fa blushed at the fact he just insisted on staying in the position they were in. Then suddenly the door swung open and in came Yuki.

"Ying-fa, are you alright" she said taking deep breathes. Then looked up and saw two orbs looking back at her. Then she shifted her eyes to the position they were in. Yuki understood and said "Oops, sorry I guess I was interrupting something." She said as she put down the basket of fruits and flowers on a desk near by. She then headed towards the door. Syaoran then called out "Wait we weren't doing anythi-" but was cut off by the door slamming slightly with Yuki out of sight.

4 days later

"Eriol..I think I have feelings for Ying-fa…" Syaoron said deep in thought.

"Well do you still have feelings for Yuki?" Eriol asked questionably.

"Well I don't know, from the car accident till now all I thought about was Ying-fa and Yuki haven't crossed my mind much anymore. She only crossed my mind when I'm thinking about my friends." He said honestly.

"Well I say go for it…Ying-fa is a great girl tell her how you feel" he said with great determination for him.

"Well…I don't know…should I?" Syaoron said a little worried.

"Yup you should go for it." He said happy thinking his friend now have no more feelings for Yuki.

"Ok…" he simply said.

That same day

Ying-fa was still in the hospital; although it was nothing serious she still had broken bones and could not walk. Syaoran came to visit Ying-fa at the hospital as soon as he got there the doctor immediately informed him that they finished the CT. scan and something really was wrong with Ying-fa.

"She…have a brain damage, and will soon lose her memories; unless her will is strong and is not willing to lose all of her memories then she will recover fast…therefore if she isn't strong willed…she will lose her memories" the doctor explained slowly to Syaoran making sure he understood every word he was saying.

"I…I…I understand thank you doctor." He said heart broken. Ying-fa was going to lose all her memories and it was all because of him.

2nd person P.O.V

Then Syaoran went in the room to see Ying-fa his eyes laid gently on her little figure. When he saw her green orbs he slowly and carefully embraced her.

"Syaoran, if I lose my memories of you, please don't forget me, if I do lose my memories I'll do all I can to get them back" Ying-fa said tearing up on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I won't, I will never forget you Ying-fa because…I love you" Syaoran sad with no hesitation at all. Ying-fa was now surprised by the sudden words that came out of his mouth.

"Stop lying Syaoran, stop playing with my heart." Ying-fa said now letting a good amount of tears out. Syaoran was sadden by those words, and began to stroke her head.

"I'm not lying Ying-fa I really do love you, I realized now you were always right there when I needed you and you were always there when I was feeling sad or blue…you always made me laugh even when I couldn't find the heart to laugh." Syaoran said realizing everything she done for him. Ying-fa had nothing to do…all she could do now was cry in tears of joy.

"I love you too Syaoran, I always have." She said happily. This brightened up Syaoran's mood.

Later that night

Syaoran had gone home because Ying-fa sent him home. She was now laying there crying to herself.

"Syaoran, you don't love me…you just want to make me think that so that I have a reason to be strong willed and not lose my memories." She said crying to herself. I don't want to remember all the pain that I've gone through…" she said falling asleep.

The next day

Syaoran came to the hospital with a dozen of red roses, his favorite kind of roses. He went to her room.

"Hey Hun, feeling any better today?" he asked. The girl just looked at him dumb founded.

"Hun… is that my name?" she ask as if she was crazy. Syaoran eyes went wide in shock; and instantly knew what had happened... He then sat down on her bed and said.

"No, your name is…Ying-fa" he sadly said looking into he deep, beautiful green eyes. He then ran out of the room and called the doctor to come quick.

After doctor observing

"I'm sorry to say but Ying-fa has lost her memories..." the doctor said sadly. Hearing this Syaoran broke into tears. He then went into her room once again making sure he wiped all of his tears first.

"Hi Ying-fa, do you know who I am?" Syaoran asked questionably.

"You're Syao….Syaoran" she said grinning.

"How did you know that" he asked sadly.

"I don't know how I knew…it was just something in my heart, telling me" she said honestly. At this he smiled knowing that he was always in her heart. "Well Ying-fa you recently lost your memories, so you'll be living at my house with me until you get all of your memories back" he said smiling at her to insure her.

"Okay" she said smiling beautifully. "Syaoran…I have something to ask you, what are you to me?" she asked curiously. Syaoran was shocked by the question but answered.

"We are…lovers" he said grinning. "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"Well when I see your smiling face it makes me heart skip a beat, but it also hurts me in here." She said pointing to her left chest indicating her heart. "Are we really lovers..?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yes we are, and I love you with all my heart." he said giving her a little peck on the lips. She blushed at this but smiled happily and held his hand.

"I don't know why but I feel happy this way being here with you, I really believe we are lovers" Ying-fa said smiling happily.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

"You always tried to make me happy, even if you were suffering, so now I want to be the one who makes you happy..." Syaoran said in his head.

At **_Syaoran's "House"_**

"WOW, Syaoran-kun your house is a mansion!" Ying-fa exclaimed, like a little girl who just seen something amazing for the first time.

"Well it's not that much" he said laughing.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, are we really lovers? Or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ying-fa asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask..?" Syaoron said slowly.

"Well…It's just something inside of me saying that well… that…you love someone else. I know it sounds crazy but my heart can't help but throb when…I see you…; it seems as though you're still waiting for the one you love…and that it's not me…your eyes, they just seem so sad." Ying-fa managed to say.

"I see…Ying-fa me and you we are very close and we would always know what are on each others mind, but right now I really only have you in my mind." Syaoran said sweetly. This made Ying-fa blush tremendously but found herself crying and laying her lips upon Syaoran's.

"I can't remember anything…I want to remember everything though." Ying-fa whispered to Syaoran.

"You don't have to remember everything…we can make new memories; and I promise you that you will definitely have a lot of memories of us together.

"Thank you Syaoran; I love you so much…" Ying-fa said without thinking. Syaoran was taken aback from the sudden outburst; but smiled and gave Ying-fa a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Ying-fa" Syaoran said with no hesitation at all. Ying-fa smiled beautifully at Syaoran and embraced him tightly.

"So do you think you can tell me a little about my past" Ying-fa said as if begging.

"Sure" Syaoran replied with a little chuckle.

"Well for starters your name really isn't Ying-fa, your real name is Sakura but since I'm Chinese I nicknamed you as Ying-fa which also have the same meaning to your real name 'cherry blossom' it's a beautiful name and since I started calling you Ying-fa some how everyone else started calling you Ying-fa too" Syaoran said laughing a little.

"I see" Ying-fa said laughing as well.

"Hey it's getting late" want me to show you your room?" Syaoran ask nicely.

"Of course" Ying-fa said politely.

_**Sakura's Room**_

"Well here we are your room" Syaoran said opening to doorknob revealing a beautiful room with a king sized bed with white and pink bed sheets. She had her own balcony and bathroom.

"Wow, Syaoran this room is perfect I love it!" Ying-fa said happily.

"Well pink and white is your favorite color" Syaoran said smiling at the green eyed beauty.

"Syaoran, where's your room" She asked questionably.

"Its pretty far from your room, you have to go up the main stairs up to the fourth floor turn right and go straight." he replied.

"Oh…I wish our bedrooms were much closer though" Ying-fa said disappointed.

"Well how about this…I could sleep here with you but I'm going to sleep on the bed or I can sleep on the floor if you don't trust me." Syaoran said half joking.

"Ok, and I trust you so don't worry about having to sleep on the floor we will just share the bed" Ying-fa said happily. Syaoran taken aback knowing that he was joking but smiled at her.

_**A week later**_

Ying-fa had a lot of flashbacks of Syaoran…although she didn't tell him she remembered a lot of her lost memories…but she still didn't remember a lot about the situation with Yuki, Ryu, Syaoran, and herself. She decided that she was going to tell him that night that she remembered lots of memories of everyone...although still a piece of her memories were still lost…

_**Later that night**_

"Ne, Syaoran-kun I wanted to tell you someth-." But was cut off by the doorbell. She immediately went to go see who it was. Then when she sprung the door open she saw Yuki. Her eyes widened as Yuki hugged Ying-fa and gave her a dozen of Roses.

"Ying-fa, don't worry me like that ever again" Yuki said almost bursting into tears.

"Yu-----ki" Ying-fa said slowly. "I'm sorry I worried you" Ying-fa said trying to assure her. Then Syaoran came to the door and interrupted their little chat.

"Hey Yuki long time no see… what brings you here today?" Syaoran said happy seeing her.

"Oh nothing just heard that you two were together and just wanted to see Ying-fa" Yuki responded. The comment made Ying-fa blush but as for Syaoran he didn't blush instead he just looks downwards sadly. Ying-fa saw Syaoran's eyes and suddenly had a heartache…she excused herself and went into the bathroom.

_**In the bathroom**_

Ying-fa washed her face and dried it with a towel. Then as she looked into the mirror she saw something she didn't expect…she was crying.

_**Ying-fa's P.O.V**_

"Why am I crying, nothing happened, but why…"Ying-fa said exceedingly to herself.

_**2nd person P.O.V**_

Then it happened…her flashbacks began…Ying-fa now had all of her memories back…her heart hurt a lot. She wiped all of the tears away. Went out of the bathroom and unexpectedly saw Syaoran grabbing Yuki's arms, their lips collided, and Yuki trying to push Syaoran off of her. Ying-fa's heart was broken. She dropped on the floor to her knees. Syaoran broke away from Yuki hearing the thud behind him. When he looked back Yuki broke away from his grip and ran towards Ying-fa.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

I turned behind as I saw those beautiful emerald eyes staring at me... but the eyes looked different they looked sadden. I saw Yuki run towards Ying-fa and helped her up but Ying-fa refused to get up.

"Ying-fa, are you ok? Get up." Yuki said.

"I…I…I…can't…my legs won't move." Ying-fa said slowly.

"Syaoran-kun, maybe I shouldn't be staying at your house anymore…I think I should move out now." Ying-fa said sadly with her voice shaking.

"But…your memories haven't recovered…" he said trying to make an excuse for her to stay with him.

"Demo…I did recover I remember everything now Syaoran-kun" Ying-fa said now with tears filling up her beautiful emerald orbs.

"No, st-stay with me." Syaoran said with his voice also shaking.

"I can't Syaoran, the one you loved was never me…and I will never be the one you love…I have to face the facts now; I kept on running away from the truth but now its time to except the truth." Ying-fa said letting all the tears flow down her face freely as her head was bent down and her hair hid her face.

"Ying-fa I do love you!" Syaoran said with no hesitation.

"No you don't Syaoran-kun…if you did would you have been making out with Yuki just now! Would you have kept me waiting this long just to hear you say those three words that I have been longing for! You never loved me! You just took advantage of me…Syaoran…do you know how I felt when you never stopped talking about Yuki? Did you ever noticed how I felt when I still loved you and yet I still tried to help you confess your feelings to Yuki? Do you know how I felt when I knew you didn't love me and seems like you just took advantage of me? I felt stupid yet sad knowing that I'd never be the one you love…but that all changed when you told me that you loved me…I had been longing for those three words for a long time now…I was so stupid that I actually believed you! And sad that you didn't mean it…" Ying-fa screamed as she let everything that she bottled up out. She lifted her face up now and showed her tears that were coming out non-stop. "You will never know how I feel, but I will always know how you feel Syaoran." she said exceedingly. This left Syaoran and Yuki speechless. "That's all I have to say" Ying-fa said running to her room. She packed all of her belongings and went straight for the door. She ran out of the mansion. Syaoran immediately ran after her. He ran as fast as he could but was stopped by a car passing by. Then when he ran straight for her she caught the train and he could not follow her anymore…From that day on he never saw her again.

_**Five years later**_

Ying-fa moved to Japan eventually. She got a job and made sure everybody called her Sakura. Syaoran spent his five years looking for Ying-fa and totally forgot about her real name Sakura. Finally he now went to Japan to look for Sakura. (They were in China all that time) Then one day…

**bump**

"Oww, that hurt" Sakura yelped as she noticed that she was sitting on the floor with her books scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry miss, here" he said and handed her one some of her books.

"That's ok" she said as she looked up to face an amber eyed boy around his twenties; this made her blush because he reminded her so much of Syaoran.

_**Syaoran's P.O.V**_

I looked up to see emerald orbs staring back at my amber ones…this girl's eyes it couldn't be…Ying-fa?

_**2nd Person P.O.V**_

"Well thank you for picking up my books" she said taking her books from his hand.

"Umm, do you think we can have some coffee together?" Syaoran asked as she was about to walk away.

"I don't know…I don't even know your name." Sakura responded.

"Why don't we talk that over with some coffee and some strawberry shortcake" he said winking at her… (He was using Ying-fa's favorite sweets.)

"Well who can say a 'no' to that offer" Sakura said laughing a little as Syaoran laughed with her as well.

_**At the coffee shop**_

"So what's your name?" Syaoran asked the emerald eyes girl questionably.

"It's Sakura" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sakura eh? Well Sakura I have a question for you…so you know someone named Syaoran?" Sakura was taken aback her eyes widen and her eyes got teary. Then and there, Syaoran knew that it was the Sakura that he'd been searching for…she then replied.

"No I don't know a Syaoran."

"Stop lying" he said softly…"Sakura it's me Syaoran." Syaoron said exceedingly.

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person." Sakura said as she left for the door. Syaoran ran after her after leaving the bill on the table.

"Sakura wait!" he screamed after her. Sakura stopped walking.

"I know I was a jerk and a dumbass, but please I've been searching for you, for five years. People say that you never know what you have till you lose it and that's what happened…when I lost you my heart really hurt…I really couldn't do anything but continue to look for you." Syaoran said sincere.

"What about Yuki? Don't you have her…" Sakura said sadly…

"Of course not Sakura, she's back with Ryu and they are already married; plus they moved to America. I want to have a family too Ying-fa but with you…Yuki is no longer apart of my life. I don't want her to be the woman in my heart she isn't the woman in my heart anymore…the only woman I think about now is you." Syaoran said pouring his heart out.

"Hmmph it's nice to hear those words Syaoran…but I don't think I can believe it; you waited too long to realized that." Sakura said sadly.

"Please Ying-fa I want to be with you; please trust me, give me one more chance and I'll show you what I say is true." Syaoran said hopelessly

"Syaoran I lost my trust for you a long time ago…" Sakura said intensely.

"Then what if I asked you to marry me?" Syaoran said resorting to one last thing. Then he went to his knee and held Sakura's hand and said "Sakura Kinomoto will you marry me?" Sakura still in shock of the whole thing…stayed silent.

Then she suddenly said "I Will" she said with tears to her eyes.

"Oh Syaoran you don't know how long I've waited for this day. I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. Please don't break my heart once more. Please. I trust you Syaoran." Sakura said with tears of joy flowing down her beautiful cheeks.

"I won't break your heart once more Sakura, you are my only love I realized that a long time ago but didn't want to accept it." Syaoran said with him also crying.

_**End prolong Sakura's P.O.V**_

**4 Years Later**

"Well I finally go my wedding ring…we got married…and is now living in Syao's mansion. We have 2 kids so far the eldest is a boy the youngest is a girl. The boy's name is Yasashiku and the girls name is an American name her name is Courtney (Yuki suggested the name). Syaoran kept his word and convinced me that he no longer loved Yuki…and well my life as Li Sakura is pampering and most of all I get to enjoy it with the man I love most in the world and my two beloved childrens. And what can I say, this time it's my happy ending.

_**THE END**_


End file.
